


Hello Agents

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, EVAC teams save lifes, Established Iwaoi, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spies & Secret Agents, Stabbing, Suga gets drugged in the first part but nothing happens, They fighting crime but they not the police, Trauma, bokuro shenanigans, bokuro take their time getting together, bokuroo - Freeform, daisuga - Freeform, everyone gets to do their own case, everyones got trauma, iwaoi - Freeform, married daisuga, solving cases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: This is a Haikyuu Agent Au. If you've watched something like NCIS, its kinda like that. More than one case being solved and trauma being brought back.Actual summaryIwaoi: The bodies on Murder Street, The bodies of a couple are discovered and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are put onto an undercover mission after the agents before them failed.Bokuroo: Jesus cocaine again?, Bokuto and Kuroo are sent to stop a drug ring.Daisuga; Trauma is brought back when a MIA agent finally comes back.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yu & Sugawara Koushi, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, past - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Mentions of  
> Death  
> Murder  
> Drugging  
> Being shot  
> Stabings  
> (Please let me know if I missed any and stay safe kiddos)

Neither of them thought it would go downhill so fast.....

The grey-haired man stumbled through the house, a house he had only come to know within the past two days. Vision fading quickly, legs feeling like jelly. He bumped into various objects mindlessly. He had a job to do. A thought he was trying so desperately to keep in his disorientated mind. 

Get to the phone, ring Ennoshita and get the hell out of there. But the house was dark which was not helping his declining vision. Where was the power box again-no Suga focus, get to a phone. But where did he leave it?

" _How could someone have suspected us already?_ " The somehow unaffected voice in Suga's head questioned, and if he weren't so focused on finding a phone while not throwing up, maybe he would stop to think for a second.

" _I haven't seen Daichi since everything went to shit_ ," That was also true, Suga hadn't seen his husband after the lights had gone out and everyone left in a screaming panic while a distance bang sounded. Or maybe it wasn't distant, Suga's memory was fuzzy and it had only happened at least five minutes ago. Maybe less

His legs hit something or someone considering the pained groan it let out.

"Koushi?" The voice, although raspy and hushed, was a familiar one. Suga dropped to his knees. Finally taking pressure off his weakened joints, he could feel them thanking him. Shaking hands proceed to pat his husband down for an injury. A hiss and hitching in Daichi's breath sounded when his hands landed in something sticky.

_Blood_

"Koushi..he shot...me, " The grey-haired man only hummed in response. He. The asshole without an identity had already killed two people and the reason they were sent on this undercover operation. At the moment that was not what was on Suga's mind. Whatever this guy laced his drink with was keeping him unusually calm.

The press, of what he could only assume was Daichi's phone, in Suga's hand made him glance down at the injured man. Daichi gave him a weak but reassuring smile. They have been through this before, too many times. That thought path pushed its way through his foggy mind. Flashes of blood, broken glass, pain, and the dreaded hospital beds. The all too familiar metallic smell, the sticky feel, the feeling that it was your life dripping from your body. The calmness the drug had given him was quickly washing away. A sticky covered hand reached out towards Suga, caressing his cheek and breaking through the gory thoughts that threatened to consume his once calm mindset.

"Koushi..th-the...phone," Daichi mumbled out while taking shallow, rasping breath. Forgetting the stickiness of his husband's blood on his skin he held the hand on his face. Weird how it was comforting.

He floundered with the device before contacting their EVAC team. He could feel his consciousness fading faster than before. The shake in his hands far more obvious.

"Hello?" Ennoshita's tired voice coming in through the phone was like a symphony to Suga's ears, almost bringing tears to his eyes. He let them close as a wave of relief washed over him and all of his anxieties faded away. His body relaxed. Hope-filled he knew that help was coming.

"Yea...we were made..." Before finishing the spots in his sight consumed it and the phone slipped from his hands as his body folded onto the floor.

"Suga? Suga? Hold on we're coming!"

-

-

-

-

Two days later

"A disaster!" Suga exclaimed while pacing the length of his medical office, like an animal stuck in a cage. 

"A total goddamned disaster!" 

Akaashi, the unfortunate soul Suga was ranting too, just nodded along. He leaned against a bench and watched as the annoyed man continued his short laps of the room.

"That was my first time on the field, let alone on an undercover mission, in two whole years and it failed spectacularly!" He waved his hands around dramatically and Akaashi worried he would hit himself in the face if not maybe a poor unsuspecting table. But the man had a reason to be upset.

It had been years since Suga had been in the field, to his own decision of course. Ever since a certain accident, Suga had decided he valued his own life more than the job and choose medical. He had taken medical courses during his time at the academy and choose to put them into practice. His passion for caring for people came into use and he didn't mind it. Of course, everyone knew that he hated seeing people he thought as family hurt and lectured them if their stupidity leads to the injury. Suga was known to stress and worry over people. The reason he was in the field two days ago was that he felt uncomfortable with Daichi going on that mission by himself. So, he pushed past his worries and joined his husband on the undercover mission.

The grey-haired man reached to grab the pillow of the bed. He then proceeded to slam it into his face and make an unholy screech. When he removed the pillow, his face was comically red. Suga took a deep breath and calmly placed the pillow back on the bed.

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, questioning if the man was actually finished or just taking a breather.

The answer never came because as soon as Suga reopened his mouth the door swung open and a tall dark-haired man stumbled in supported by his partner. 

"Agaashe!! Kuroo gets a strike!" Bokuto yelled. Akaashi sighed and walked over to the whiteboard. He grabbed the marker then proceeded to draw a line next to Kuroo's name. Making it twenty-four.

"Jesus Christ Kuroo," Akaashi muttered. He turned to see Bokuto helping Suga lay Kuroo on the bed. The injured man had a jagged wound on his side. Akaashi winced at the sight of crimson liquid cascading down Kuroo's torso. He may be a pathologist but seeing his friends hurt will always upset him.

Suga reached into a cabinet above him and retrieved some painkillers and disinfectant while Kuroo continued telling the story.

"The guy came out of nowhere too. Poor Kenma didn't even see him through the cameras before it was too late. Thank god my best bro had my back, " The dark-haired man sent a fake cheesy smile towards the owl looking agent. He only winced once or twice as the disinfectant was dabbed onto the sliced part of his body.

Suga rolled his eyes as he began to place bandages on the now disinfected injury and hated the way the white patch looked at home on the pale, scar riddled torso of Tetsurou Kuroo. There were too many of the jagged blemishes if you asked Suga.

"The fucker didn't even die after he took my bullet to the chest. He's at the hospital. If he makes it through surgery then we're gonna do an interrogation on him, " Bokuto finished. He seemed way too smug. At the mention of a hospital, a light bulb seemed to go off in Kuroo's head. He glanced down at the man wrapping his side in bandages.

"Speaking of hospitals, how are you and the hubby doing Suga?" The man in question looked up at his patient and thought for a second.

"Daichi is recovering ok, stubborn asshole almost made me tape him to the bed so he wouldn't come to work today," A grumpy look placed on his face as he mumbled something about wishing Daichi could have driven him because he hates public transport.

The latter glanced up at his patient and remembered there was another part to the question from before.

"I'm better but I do have to say that was a pretty bad trip. I think it might have been liquid ecstasy, or at least some sort of variation. Eh, whatever it was, was horrible," Suga stated like he was talking about the weather.

The other three men raised their eyebrows in alarm. As scary as it may seem, it was the truth.

"What? My drinks used to get spiked all the time when I was undercover. Usually, it's because they think I'm weak and frail and then I would get to shoot their heads in. Unfortunately, I didn't get that chance this time, " He ended his speech with a pout. The spiking had been what made Suga stop drinking alcohol. Too many close calls, too many nights hunched over with his head in a toilet bowl or worst-case scenario in the hospitals.

Suga had also finished wrapping Kuroo's side and stepped away so the taller man could sit up. Kuroo chuckled and placed a hand on Suga's shoulder.

"Do not worry my grey-haired friend. I heard that The Great King and his Ace would be given the case, Bossman said they would be perfect for the job," Suga seemed to be pleased with the news and said something along the lines of 'he's not wrong' as he put the medical supplies back into the cupboard. 

The Great King and His Ace were the two leading agents of the Seijou division. With Iwaizumi Hajime leading for two years before Oikawa Tooru joined. They met on a mission that the director had them assigned to when Oikawa had arrived at the agency. The mission wasn't hard but the two did not get along but just like an enemies to lovers fanfiction, their lives ended up in danger and the pair blossomed into something more after saving each other's lives.

Forty-nine missions, twelve bullet wounds, seventeen kidnappings, and way too many close calls brought the unlikely pair closer to the top of the food chain at the Haikyu agency. They were known for their efficiency and professionalism.

"Shittykawa you do not need all that stuff!" Iwaizumi's annoyed shout bounced off the walls of Oikawa's way too big for one person apartment. He could hear the taller man huff from the bedroom. 

"Iwa-chan I so do need this!" He shouted back. It was more like a whine. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes knowing full well Oikawa didn't need the star wars pyjama shirt. He turned back to the coffee he was making and decided that if Oikawa wanted to waste bag space on random alien or star wars clothing then that's his fault.

Iwaizumi collected the two cups into his hands and headed towards the room his boyfriend sat in. He knew Oikawa was stressing over this mission, he always did with undercover OPs.

He felt his mood soften as he passed through the door and saw Tooru sitting in the middle of a ring of clothes and his suitcase. Hajime knocked on the open door.

"Coffee?" Tooru turned to him with big brown eyes and immediately lit up at the mention of his highly sweetened, caffeinated beverage. Hajime took a seat next to him and carefully handed over the drink. Tooru leaned over and kissed Hajime's forehead before taking the coffee and whispering a soft thank you. He held the galaxy mug up to his lips, a satisfied hum sounded as he took a sip.

"It's great thank you baby," Tooru whispered again and leaned his head on Hajime's shoulder. 

Tooru stared at his empty suitcase and made a mental reminder to remember to pack his knee brace. Subconsciously his hand went to run over the bullet wound scar that ran from the top to the bottom of Tooru's knee. A scar he's had since his and Hajime's first mission together. A mission he will never forget. It had been an undercover one, similar to the one they were going on today, it had almost ended with a fatality on his part. Just thinking about all the things that can go wrong on an undercover OP made him anxious.

A loud buzz from the other room startled him from his thoughts. Iwaizumi lifted his head from its place on top of Oikawa's. He reached for his empty mug before taking Oikawa's as well. Pushing himself less than gracefully from the ground and back through the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Iwaizumi can hear Oikawa resume packing as he placed the dirty cups into the sink. He glanced at his phone that had been the cause of the loud buzz and reached out for it.

Kumini

Hey Iwaizumi here is the location of the house you and Oikawa will be staying at as well as the fake couple you'll be acting as. Also, Hanamaki and Matsukawa will be staying at a house around the block from you for EVAC.  randomhouseonmurderstreet/fakehousing/location Kioshi/Saito/andKaito/Nakamura 

Iwaizumi read the text and forwarded it to Oikawa so the taller could have the direction as he would be the one driving. The distant sound of Oikawa's suitcase being zipped up signalled the leaving home check. This was something Iwaizumi did every time he left his or Oikawa's apartment. He locked all of the doors and windows, he double-checked the gas wasn't left on, put all valuables in a safe and locked the safe. Iwaizumi says you can never be too cautious but Oikawa thinks he's paranoid.

"So Iwa-Chan whose going to be who?" Oikawa spoke when they were about thirty minutes away from arriving at the house. From the passenger seat, Iwaizumi made a confused sort of sound. Only to remember seconds later that about the fake IDs they were assigned. A couple by the names of Kioshi Saito and Kaito Nakamura. Iwaizumi had guessed that Oikawa would want to be Kioshi since it was the name he usually uses when they have to pull something out of their asses for a quick cover on a case.

"I think I would like to be Kaito," Oikawa continued and (with his eyes still on the road) reached out an arm and grabbed Iwaizumi cheek.

"And you could be my cute little Kioshi-chan," He said in a high pitched voice that made Iwaizumi's ears what to bleed. He grabbed Oikawa's hand and ripped it away from his face.

"Stop that Crappykawa," He grumbled, crossing his arms around himself and glaring out the window as if it would solve all his problems. Oikawa let out a small giggle and proceeded to give the road his undivided attention.

The rest of the car trip was pretty uneventful and boring, with the only bit of excitement being when Oikawa had attempted to sing and Iwaizumi was going to attempt murder.

The house was a lot bigger than they had expected. It had two floors and a standing attic. They were greeted by their movers who were just Hanamaki and Matsukawa and began moving the furniture into the house. Oikawa had spent way too long messing with Matsukawa and Iwaizumi when it came to the position of the couch. The furniture wasn't anything special it was supplied by the agency and made to look like they were moving into a new house.

Oikawa wondered if it was too obvious. Daichi and Sugawara had been in the house across the street only two days ago. Considering the two murders a week prior, you wouldn't think many people would be moving into a place like this. Now that's not to say the area wasn't nice. It was a pretty rich area, the houses were huge and mansion-like. It was also a tight-knit community and everyone knew each other, which made the murders a lot more complicated.

They waved goodbye to Makki and Mattsun after hours of moving heavy furniture into the house. Oikawa had already began to start unpacking the small things. He places the fake pot plants around the house while humming a little happy tune. To Iwaizumi, he seemed less stressed than before. Iwaizumi took their suitcases upstairs and started removing the clothing and placing it into the fairly large closet they had been given. In Iwaizumi's opinion, it was too big. He didn't think they would be here very long. Although Suga and Daichi's stay was shortened by an attempt on their lives. Which was terrifying but, Iwaizumi and Oikawa would not make the same mistakes. If they were to through a party they would do some investigating first and use the information that the two before them collected. He made a mental note to text Sugawara for that information or Kumini, whoever had it.

Just then the doorbell rang throughout the house.

-

-

-

Tanaka sprinted down the hall. He passed the coms room. The training rooms. He knew getting this information out was extremely important. He almost didn't believe Kenma when he had told him. Tanaka was too scared for it to be fake.

But now all he could think of was getting to Suga. He hurriedly knocked on the glass door. The man inside moved to tell him the door was open. Tanaka didn't hesitate to push it open and grab Suga by the shoulders before saying,

"Its Noya. He's coming back,"


	2. Step one: Find suspect Step Two: Lose them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara gets some news, Meanwhile Bokuto and Kuroo talk to their newly awakened suspect. Iwaizumi and Oikawa get an unexpected vistior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some depictions of violence.

It's Noya, He's coming back," 

A shatter could be heard throughout the office. The disinfectant spilled out onto the floor. The strong smell gripped the air in a tight hug. 

The shock was extremely present on Suga's face. His usually calm hazel brown eyes were widened. He raised his shaky arms to grab Tanaka's, which were perched on Suga tense shoulders. 

"A-Are you sure?" Suga asked,voice almost too quiet for the younger man to hear. Tanaka nodded vigorously and snatched Suga's hand. He pulled Sugawara along until they reached the comms room. Inside furthest away from the door sat Kiyoko Shimizu, who was chatting quietly to the intern Hitoka Yachi. Closer to the door was Shohei Fukunaga who was running facial recognition on a person. He leaned over the bench in the middle of the room and waved at the two when he noticed them. Then closest to them was Kenma Kozume who was sitting at the front of the room in front of a huge screen that showed security footage of a very familiar bedroom. It was Nishinoya's. A room both Suga and Tanaka had been in multiple times. 

"Oh good you're here," Kenma's soft voice said. He quickly went on to explain that he and Tanaka had been tracing Nishinoya since he disappeared. Nishinoya was smart and moved around frequently, only using his credit card once a month each in different cities across Japan. 

"But yesterday he went back to his apartment and left this message," Kenma spoke before clicking a play button on his computer. The security footage started to play...

In walked Nishinoya, his hair dyed back to its natural tone and flattened. He looked up at the camera and took a deep breath. He lifted a hand and waved.

"Hi, I know you guys have been tracking me and that's fine. I also know that Kenma has been hacked into my security system since I left as well. But I'd like to let you know that you should start recording this message if you'd like to tell others about what I'm going to say," His voice was unusually calm and soothing. He seemed different. Suga sucked in a breath. 

"I'm coming back to the agency," That was all Sugawara needed to hear as he fled the room.

\--------------------------------------------

"Bro, bro, bro no wait ok how abou-" Cutting Bokuto off, an annoying tune chimed throughout the room. Kuroo hurried across the training room towards where his phone sat. The taller man reached for the buzzing device and held it up to his ear. 

"Yeah Kenma?" Kuroo answered "He survived? For real? We'll head there now then. Yep, ok Thank you," He removed the phone from his ear and looked over at Bokuto who was sitting idly on a training mat. His head tilted slightly to the side in a confused puppy sort of way. 

"Hitoshi is awake. Let's go annoy someone into confessing," With Kuroo's explanation, Bokuto was up and ready with a loud 'Whoop!' 

The two of them changed back into their casual wear and made sure they had their guns and badges, as well as their handcuffs.

Kuroo watched as Bokuto struggled to get the handcuffs onto his belt and glanced at the shining object on the bench closest to the door. A smirk painted onto his face. Walking over casually as not to draw attention to himself until he swept up the keys.

"I'm driving!" He exclaimed and then raced out the door. He could only just hear Bokuto's response as he ran out of the training room. 

Whether you were visiting or an actual patient, a hospital is never a great place to be in. The white walls and long hallways made the two agents uncomfortable. Too many memories belonged to these halls. They searched for the door 145. 

The room was your everyday hospital recovery room. The man inside, 37 year-old Haruto Hitoshi, a drug trafficker and attempted murdered. He had taken Bokuto’s bullet to the chest after he had shoved a rusted piece of metal into Kuroo’s side. He had somehow lived, but that was good for them; it means they might get a confession. He looked enraged which is appropriate for someone who was shot. 

“What the hell do you want?” Haruto growled. Kuroo slapped on his famously condescending smirk. He rested his hands on the metal end of the old hospital bed and looked directly into Haruto’s green eyes. 

“Well well my friend, you are the main suspect in a drug trafficking ring, you ran from two agents and you stabbed one. So why don’t you take a wild guess what we want?” 

Bokuto stood back and observed, arms crossed and desperately trying to keep a straight face. He loved it when Kuroo got like this, he was just so hot. Wait what no not hot. Professional? No..yeah he’s hot. 

“I didn’t know yer were agents,” Haruto exclaimed. Kuroo scoffed and looked back at Bokuto, who rolled his eyes. Kuroo turned back to Haruto while reaching into his tight jeans pocket and pulled out his badge. He raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because I remember yelling Special Agents about six times. I mean you did stab me, maybe my memories a bit off. What do you think Bo?” The latter took his chance to come forward. He rested a hand on his partner's shoulder. 

“No Bro we definitely yelled,” Bokuto confirmed. The two sent a matching condescending smirk at the criminal. Just as it seemed that Haruto was going to crack and confess, a nurse walked in. 

"Hey I know you're interrogating but he needs to take his medicine now," Bokuto and Kuroo sent each other annoyed looks but respected the nurses wishes and took a step out. They waited about 5 minutes before they heard a scream from the room. The door then swing open knocking Kuroo to the side, the suspect running out and down the hall. 

"Kuroo-!" Bokuto exclaimed. "Don't worry about me go and catch him," Kuroo yelled, watching Bokuto run down the hall and mentally preparing himself to do the same. 

By the time he had caught up to Bokuto, he was standing at the edge of a busy street. He had his hands gripping his hair and a stressed look on his face as he turned to Kuroo.

“He ran into the street and disappeared,” He spoke breathlessly. Kuroo’s shoulders sagged as he let out a sigh.

“Fuck,” 

\--------------------‐--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


The doorbell had startled them both. Iwaizumi hurried down the stairs to see Oikawa standing in the kitchen eyeing the door wearily. The doorbell rang again. This time instead of just standing there Oikawa took a deep breath and slapped on a fake persona he’d spent years perfecting. He reached for the handle and swung the door open. A short middle-aged lady stood there to greet them.

“Hey there I know you just moved in but I thought I would drop by for some tea. I brought cookies,” 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at each other for a second before Oikawa said 

“Come in and you’ll just have to ignore the mess, as you can tell we just moved in,” He gestured to the piles of unpacked boxes. The lady gave a small laugh as she placed the cookies on the kitchen island. 

“Oh!” She jumped at her own realisation. “I never introduced myself! I’m Hana Naoi,” Oikawa looked over from where he was searching for cups. He smiled kindly. He moved to introduce himself but Iwaizumi beat him to it. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kioshi Saito and this is my boyfriend Kaito Nakamura,” 

“Kioshi, could you get the box for the kitchen? It has the tea in it,” Oikawa asked, falling into character fluidly. Iwaizumi just nodded and went to find what was asked of him. As he placed the cups onto the bench, Oikawa studied the older lady. Her hair was starting to gray and her old hands shook as she unwrapped the cookies she had prepared. She seemed to frail to murder two people and attempt two more but he wouldn’t put it past her. She just wouldn’t be at the top of his list for the time being. She looked up from her task only to see him staring at her.

“I’m sorry dear, did you say something?”

“No, nothing just admiring your beauty,” Oikawa always went straight to flattery when he was caught. A noise behind him signaled that the water was ready and all they were waiting for was the tea. Iwaizumi came stumbling into the room holding a box. He placed it onto an empty spot on the bench. 

“We only really have green tea, I’m afraid,” He spoke as he shuffled through the box. 

“That’s alright,” Hana smiled. Iwaizumi handed the tea to Oikawa who started to prepare it. 

Iwaizumi moved to the kitchen island and took a seat on a stool. 

“So Hana, what's the neighbourhood like?” He asked innocently of course he knew what the neighbourhood was like but he needed to see if she would say anything about the murders. She at first blinked at him almost confused before realising something and smiling.

“Well it’s usually a lovely place to live, a nice gated community where everybody knew and liked each other. But now I’m not too sure,” Hana said a nostalgic look on her face turning grim. Iwaizumi tilted his head, again feigning innocence. Oikawa brought over the tea with a concerned look on his face. He placed a cup of tea in front of Hana.

“What do you mean?” He asked before taking a sip of his own tea. She tapped her old fingers on the cup nervously. 

“There’s been somebody hurting and killing people,” Her grim look became sadder. 

“First Ami and Akira Kosukabe, they were just married and were planning on having a family. Then that lovely couple Koushi Sugawara and Daichi Sawamura, they said they wanted to get married soon and that murderer almost took that away from them,” Hana’s hands were shaking and there were tears welling up in her eyes. She cupped her face with those shaking hands, the tears finally falling. 

“H-how could s-somebody do something so t-terrible?” Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked at her sympathetically. They’d seen some people do some terrible, horrible practically unimaginable things. They added the fact that both couples mentioned being or getting married to their evidence folder in their heads. Iwaizumi reached to grab a box of tissues for Hana. She whipped her tears quickly.

“I’m sure there are people on the case trying to figure out who that bastard is,” Iwaizumi stated confidently. Hana smiled sadly. 

They talked until the tea was drained and Hana said she had things to do. The men saw her off before going back to unpacking. 

Oikawa wiped sweat from his brow looking at his handiwork of the accent table he put together. He glanced at a window on the wall opposite him. It was dark outside. He gasped. Had it really gotten that late? He stood up and headed towards the stairs to find Hajime. He ran his hand on the nicely painted white walls. He pushed open the door. The person he was looking for was slumped over the mattress sound asleep. Tooru smiled fondly at his boyfriend. He seemed to have fallen asleep while putting together the bed frame. The light in the room hadn’t been turned on so he must have fallen asleep way before it had gotten dark. He reached down to take the drill from Hajime’s arms. He then pulled Hajime onto the mattress with him. Within seconds Tooru was fast asleep. 

**_Crash_ **

Both agents shot up. They gave each other twin expressions of concern. They slipped out of their corresponding sides of the bed. Iwaizumi stepped slowly towards a bag on the floor. He flinched at the sound the zipper made as he opened the bag. He reached in carefully as Oikawa snuck to the door of the room. 

**_Bang_ **

Oikawa jerked back from the door and looked at Iwaizumi who appeared beside him with two handguns. He sent him a nod. They parted ways down the hall. Oikawa made his way silently down the left side of the hall. Checking in every room as he passed until he made it the spare bedroom. Through the slightly open door he could see someone standing there. They were looking for something. He took a deep breath before kicking open the door. 

“Hey!” The intruder startled at the sound and turned to face Oikawa. They glanced down at his weapon then back at him. Panicked, they fled barging Oikawa into the door frame as the ran down the hall in the direction Iwaizumi had gone. 

“Iw-! Watch out!” 

Oikawa’s panicked shout had thankfully reached Iwaizumi as he turned just in time to see the intruder coming at him. Though this did nothing because they were still way too fast. Knocking Iwaizumi to the ground as they all but vaulted themselves out of the second story window. A seconds too late Iwaizumi leaned out of the said window and watched as the intruder disappeared into the night. 

“What..the..hell..” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
